<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re Not Soulmates by peachyparu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529056">We’re Not Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyparu/pseuds/peachyparu'>peachyparu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, F/F, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyparu/pseuds/peachyparu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates exist, each individual has the name of theirs written on their wrist, almost as though it was in invisible ink. It’s only visible to that certain individual and their soulmate. Everyone seemed to have one.</p><p>Except Atsuko Kagari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re Not Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sped through this oneshot in literally one hour ٩( ᐛ )و working on Ch12 of Little Artist Academia soon!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In a world where soulmates exist, each individual has the name of theirs written on their wrist, almost as though it was in invisible ink. It’s only visible to that certain individual and their soulmate. Everyone seemed to have one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Atsuko Kagari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate soulmates,'' she said, lying in the comfort of her warm sleeping bag, which contrasted to that of the cold wooden floor. She stared up at the glow in the dark stars, counting them, and taking notes of the few that seemed to have faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” Diana asked, shifting in the twin sized bed to face Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were at a sleepover. Diana, of course, got Akko’s bed, despite insisting she was fine sleeping on the floor. If Akko had it her way, though, they’d be sharing it. But it was a cramped twin sized bed and she’d hate to have the blonde think she had ulterior motives, especially when Akko </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall asleep without hugging something. It was Diana’s first sleepover, if Akko had heard correctly. She wouldn’t be surprised. It’s been about a year since the two restored magic together, and prior to that, Diana had a habit of pushing others away before they had the chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>get her. Good thing Akko was so persistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, the two were essentially bound to the hip. The majority of their time during weekdays consisted of Diana making sure Akko was on track with her schoolwork. And if she was, and as of recently, she has been, the two had time to go over their own tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between them was fine—no, if anything, the two welcomed it with open arms. There was something about being able to do your their own thing with the other girl within close proximity that made it all the more comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did Akko even become so studious? Of course, it was nothing compared to Diana. Maybe Akko just miraculously decided to get caught up for her own self validation. Or maybe she was just doing all this so she didn’t have to waste Diana’s time anymore. Yep. It was definitely that. Sure, Diana was intelligent and all, but Akko  didn’t want her to spend hours making sure she’d understand material she missed, simply because she was asleep.</span>
</p><p><span>When they weren’t studying, Akko would gladly</span> <span>take her to town and help her loosen up. Somehow, she got the girl addicted to Pokemon Go, and </span><em><span>man, </span></em><span>did Blytonbury have a crap ton of pokestops. They’d also have picnics in parks, and sometimes bring along their friends.</span></p><p>
  <span>It took a whole lot of convincing for Daryl to allow Diana to visit Japan with Akko, but in all honesty, Akko </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she let this happen because Daryl developed a soft spot for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of soft spots… when did she start seeing Diana in a whole different light? And why weren’t...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko glanced over to her wrist, then back towards the ceiling with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why weren’t they soulmates? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She remained silent for a moment. Was it obvious? Why she hated soulmates? It’s not that she’d feel envious whenever she witnessed a couple and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were together. No, if anything, seeing a sight as such always seemed to brighten up her day. No, not at all. “It’s just stupid,” she utters. She hears Diana begin to sit up from her position, and she can’t help but feel her heart flutter as they locked eyes for a mere moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko turns to her other side to face away from Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I get you.” setting her feet onto the floor and remaining seated on the bed, Diana continues, “Soulmates </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you think that?” Akko asks, shifting a bit in her position to glance at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana chuckles, then traces her fingers along her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Akko would give anything to be able to see her own name written on it. Instead, it was empty. Of course, that was because only Diana could see it. Her, and her soulmate, whoever the lucky guy is. Akko bit down on her lip as she felt a pang of jealousy gnaw at her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s because of how…” Diana shook her head and corrected herself, “It’s almost as though we don’t really have a choice about it, do we not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana continued, “The universe binds two, or in some cases, more individuals together throughout multiple lifetimes, correct? So, essentially, who we love is dependent on some omnipotent presence</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And we’re supposed to trust that?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko took a moment to contemplate what she had just said. Before she could answer, she heard Diana shake her head once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, that was a silly thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko propped herself up with her elbow as she looked at Diana, “No, don’t worry, I get what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana took a deep breath, “I just kind of wish… rather than having our lives written by… </span>
  <em>
    <span>destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I’d prefer if it was my choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Diana said had taken Akko aback. She stared at the blonde with wide eyes, then remembered Diana</span>
  <span> had told her she already met the person whose name on her wrist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did something happen between them? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Do you not like who your soulmate is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before she responded. Akko watched as Diana glanced to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything written on my wrist, Akko.” Diana simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s breath hitched. It took her a second or two to really comprehend what she just said. “What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying… I lied to you.” She turned her attention to Akko, “You don’t have a name written on your wrist either, correct?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko hesitantly shook her head, and the next thing Diana said caused her head to spiral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it means we get to write our own…” Diana crawled off the bed, and settled herself in front of Akko. Glistening sapphire met blazing ruby as she continued, “Perhaps... instead of the world deciding my soulmate, I get to decide on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko swallowed nervously as an attempt to level her uneven breathing. Clearly, it didn’t help when Diana placed her soft hand against Akko’s cheek and the brunette’s only response was a quiet squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And perhaps I decide that it’s you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i really said fuck soulmate aus (IM JK IM JK I LOVE SOULMATE AUS) </p><p>This was heavily based off a short story I wrote for a club with ocs, but I thought... hMm,,, Diakko?? Anyways, leave a review and I’ll love you forever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>